


《一點協助？》｜地獄旅館（ALSP）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: M/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 14





	《一點協助？》｜地獄旅館（ALSP）

他不明白那個傢伙為什麼總是記不住自己，並不是說他有多在意那個人，只是他們也交手過幾次了，論記憶力再差的人，也都該對敵方留下些什麼印象不是嗎？好吧，至少他打從一開始便記住了外界給予那人的稱謂——廣播惡魔。

那人是某日突然出現在地獄的，不過這種事大家見怪不怪，自然也沒有誰去理會那個剛落入底層的凡人，這裡的人們沒那麼大愛，讓那人自生自滅已經是個不錯的歡迎方式了，只是當時誰也沒想到，一個凡人竟有如此強大的力量。

他還記得那天新聞中播報的所有細節，有關那個男人是如何將那些有權有勢的惡魔打垮、有關那個男人是如何在那樣一番血洗後，還笑著至酒吧小酌，那是他第一次對那人產生了興趣，若自己決心統治地獄，或許首要做的，便是將那人給拿下。

然而事情總是未能照著他的計畫進行，哪怕一次也好，現在的他只想看著那人敗在自己的手下，只是一次次的鬥爭令他更加明白了自己與對方的差距，他卻怎麼也無法放棄這樣有些病態的堅持，起初他確實只是希望透過擊敗對方來證明自己的實力，但在那無止盡的戰敗及對方的冷嘲熱諷裡，他漸漸地升起了一股異樣的情緒，像是他決心要擊垮那個男人，卻不為名譽，像是他似乎被什麼給深深吸引，卻無從尋起。

他不是沒想過要藉由那個男人的力量，幫助自己找尋至親，他知道若自己給予對方同等的利益，或甚至只需要挑起那人對此的興趣，自己便能將思念已久的孩子擁入懷裡，只是他怎麼也拉不下臉向那人請求些什麼，一個始終沒把他看進眼裡的男人，自己又能對此抱有多大的信心？

那天，晴空萬里——至少天空沒什麼怪異的雲朵在飄行，他又一次地找上了那個男人，那是他當天清晨睡醒時，想也沒想便冒出的念頭，或許是自己想找人練練新武器，又或許，他只是想念著那人和他交手時總愛露出的笑容，而無論如何，自己又一次地站在了那人的面前，他不想再去思考自己那些莫名的情緒了，現在的他，只想好好端詳面前的男人。他看著男人罕見的在動手前便開了口，原以為又會是什麼嘲諷，只是那人吐出的字句卻足夠令他震驚，「聽說你在尋找兒子的過程中——遇上了一些困難？」

回應那句話的，是沒忍住衝下船艦想擁住對方的自己，不過當然，他被那人能伸縮的脖子嚇出了聲，就又是後話了。


End file.
